Closer than close
by Roselyn Belikov-Malfoy
Summary: Lily Luna Potter and Roxanne Weasley have always been close. They are cousins. They were like sisters. Now they become closer than close. Searching for a place where they will be accepted, the girls leave their home and travel very far while still remaining at Hogwarts. Written for Autumn Midnight's Apprentice Competition and Ellexidy's Cluedo Competition.


Everyone knew that Roxy and Lily were very close. Everyone thought they were like sisters, but then everyone also thought they knew and understood everything about everyone. Actually it's true. Roxy and Lily were like sisters. They _were_, but not anymore. The girls had developed romantic feelings for each other over the years. Roxy realized her feelings for her cousin when Lily was a just a mere first year. At the time, Lily was in a relationship with Scorpius Malfoy who was Roxy's second best friend. Lily was Roxy's best friend. When Roxy found out that Lily was dating Scorpius, she felt very jealous. Not understanding the cause of her jealousy, Roxy assumed she was just sad that she had to share her cousin with someone else.

When Christmas rolled around, Roxy found out that the Weasleys were spending the holidays at the Potter's house. Because there was a very large number of Weasleys, there was a shortage of beds in the house, meaning that Roxy would be sharing Lily's bed. The first night, when Roxy slept with Lily, she noticed something a little different from before. Lily didn't seem like a young child anymore. With Roxy and Lily's bodies pressed together on Lily's tiny bed, Roxy noticed that her cousin's body had changed quite a bit. She didn't feel like a child anymore. She had slightly developed breasts, her waist was slimmer, and her hips were slightly wider. This was the first time that Roxy felt attracted to Lily. She denied this fact and refused to admit to herself that she found her eleven year old cousin arousing. Roxy couldn't forget about how it felt to be pressed up against Lily.

Roxy was overjoyed when Lily finally broke up with Scorpius a few weeks before school ended. Then, she was devastated upon finding out that Lily had lost her virginity to Scorpius. She wanted to convince that this devastation came from the fact that Lily lost her virginity to a broken relationship during first year, but she was unable to convince herself. Deep down inside, Roxy knew that she had developed romantic feelings for Lily.

Just before the Easter holidays in second year, Lily realized that she was developing feelings for Roxy. Lily used to see Roxy's largish breasts and defined hips as motherly and comforting. Now she saw them as exciting and beautiful. Lily had an easier time accepting her feelings because she was sure that she would overcome them soon.

Neither girl was willing to tell the other about their feelings. They were scared of losing the close friendship they shared. During Lily's third year, both girls stared at the other when they were sure that no one was watching. They both longed to be together romantically. They both longed for a relationship.

During the next year, Lily reached the autumn of her maturity and worked up the courage to tell Roxy about her feelings. Before telling Roxy about her feelings, Lily forced Roxy to promise not to be mad and not to break their friendship. She told her older cousin that she was attracted to her. She found her body appealing, but also loved her for who she was. Roxy seemed very relieved. This confused Lily until Roxy admitted that she felt the same way towards Lily..

The girls agreed to have a secret relationship. They would be girlfriends, but no one would know. This secret affair went on for a few months, but by the end of winter, the girls grew tired of hiding their relationship. They grew tired of meeting in the astronomy tower late at night way past curfew, when no one was watching. The nights in the tower were romantic and beautiful, but Roxy and Lily wanted something more public.

One night the girls decided to pay a visit to the Room of Requirements to solve their problem. Roxy had been suggesting it for a while, but Lily always refused. Her refusal resulted in Roxy saying, "You're the most stubborn person I've ever encountered." This night was special because this time it was Lily who suggested that they go to the room.

Lily entered the room first, wishing for a way that would allow them to go public without getting judged by society. In the Room of Requirements there was just one shabby little flower pot with a piece of paper attached. Roxy read the piece of paper out loud. It said, "To escape from the judgment of society, the two lovers must hold this pot together and give into their desires."

For the first time, Roxy and Lily shared a passionate moment away from the astronomy tower. When Roxy and Lily finally broke apart, they realized that they were on a bed. There were three mischievous-looking teenage boys standing around the bed. All three of the boys looked very turned on by the sight of Roxy and Lily making out. After a few minutes, Roxy realized that during their make out session, the girls had ripped off some of each other's clothes. Roxy was now it just her school skirt. Her blouse and bra had been taken off and thrown across the room at some point. Lily was luckier, or at least less unlucky. Her blouse had been ripped open, but was still on her body. The rest of body was still properly covered.

Both girls were very embarrassed, they quickly transfigured and put on some clothes. Then they demanded to know why the boys were around their bed in the Room of Requirements. One of the boys, who Lily thought looked a lot like her dad, Harry Potter, tried to explain. He said that there had been a mistake and the girls must have gone to the wrong dormitories. Lily was confused. Where they in dormitories? She thought they were still in the Room of Requirements. Then another boy, who looked a lot like Teddy, said that they were in his bed. When the girls asked how they got there, the same boy said that he walked into his dormitory to go to his bed and sleep about five minutes ago and the girls were on the bed. He didn't want to disturb them, so he went to ask his friends what to do. When he got back with the other two boys, the girls soon broke apart.

After the boy spoke, Lily realized what was going on. He asked the boys their names and her doubts were confirmed. Lily whispered into Roxy's ear that they had gone back into the past ad these boys were James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. They had been in Remus's bed. When they wanted to go to a place where they wouldn't be judged, the Room of Requirements took the girls into the past by portkey. The girls announced that they had to go and they ran out of the boy's dormitories and the Gryffindor common room. They didn't care where they ended up as long as it was away from their embarrassing moment with the three Marauders.

Lily and Roxy ended up in dungeons. They remembered their parents telling them that Severus Snape used to teach in the dungeons. When the girls were sure that they were alone, they started to laugh and joke around. Lily started to talk about how awkward it was to be caught making out by her grandfather. Roxy joked about how there were two Lilys who were related to each other in the castle.

After a while of joking, Lily finally said something serious. For the first time she said, "I love you Roxy."

Roxy replied, "I know, I love you too."

**Written Apprentice Completion and Cluedo Competition**

**Apprentice: Word: mischievous, Phrase: "You're the most stubborn person I've ever encountered." , Pairing: Scorpius/Lily Luna, Genre: Romance, Setting: the dungeons of Hogwarts**

**Cluedo:**___**suspect**_**: roxylily, **_**weapon**_**: autumn, **_**location**_**: astronomy tower, **_**extra**____**bonus**_**: time travel with roxylily in remus' bed**


End file.
